In the botanical maintenance field, workers are called upon to apply a wide variety of chemicals to flora throughout the course of a busy work day. At the worse case, a worker needs to obtain a concentrated supply of a needed chemical or nutrient, measure a given amount of the concentrated nutrient into a container, add makeup diluent, typically water, to a level necessary to make up the final concentration, and then close and put away the concentrated supply container.
In terms of time, the worker is required to take a significant amount of time in pouring, measuring, or weighing the concentrated chemical, and in retrieving, handling, and re-storing the concentrated chemical containers. Further, the process is not only wasteful in terms of time, but it is likely to be messy and produce significant spillage over a period of time. Further, where the concentrate is left at the “fill site”, a number of further problems arise. Any time that concentrate is left at the job site, hose bib, or utility sink, the disadvantages multiply. Functionally it means that the user must return to the site, and that if extra time had not been taken spills contaminate the site. Secondly, leaving chemical at an additional site can lead to liability if third parties come into contact with either the containers or the spills.
Spillage creates further negative impact from lost concentrate, the waste associated with clean up from paper towels disposed of and rags which become soiled more quickly, and most importantly from the increased contact with the chemical or nutrient in its concentrated form by the worker. Many of the chemicals and nutrients are harmful to workers, especially in their concentrated state. Spillage directly onto the skin of the worker is a particularly dangerous problem, with the degree of danger dependent upon the type and concentration of the chemical in question. Carriage is also a problem. Where a worker has one or two containers of concentrated chemical or nutrient which comprises the main ones of the materials to be used throughout the day, having to separately handle the concentrated material containers in addition to the main applicators, requires additional worker attention, time and trouble. Taking up the attention of the worker when his or her attention should be directed elsewhere enhances the danger potential, especially around plants where a worker could be injured upon impact by the plant.
What is needed is a system which frees the worker from having to worry about handling and spillage, especially with regard to the concentrated chemicals and nutrients which are used most often. The needed system should include ease of dispensing and re-stocking of the concentrated chemicals to eliminate worker handling and the associated negative impact of spillage. The end result of the needed system is reduced time for measuring, mixing and diluting, and increased worker safety, as well as to promote ease of usage so as to remove the barrier for people to feed their plants regularly. The needed system should also increase the time and ease of mixing and where possible prevent inadvertent spillage of concentrated chemicals and nutrients.